


Taste the Rainbow

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Parker helps Eliot with a cake.





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/gifts).



Eliot doesn't always like people in his kitchen. He makes an exception for Parker because...well, a variety of reasons, not one of which is the truth that he couldn't keep her out of his kitchen even if he tried. 

She sneaked in like a cat one evening after he'd pulled a cake out of the oven. "What're you doing?" 

Eliot gave her a look as he whipped up the frosting. 

Parker prowled around, observing the cake from all angles. "Can I help? And don't just grunt at me." She poked at him with the handle of a wooden spoon (where she'd gotten it, Eliot was afraid to ask). 

"Fine, you can help." 

Lighting up the way she did, Parker all but bounced in place. "What can I do?" 

"There are some colored sugars in the cabinet. Pick out a few you like." 

A few seconds later, Parker spread all the sugar containers on the counter. "These, all of them."

"Parker..."

"All of them, Eliot! It'll be beautiful." 

He shook his head but iced the cake, settling it in front of her. "Here." He wanted to say, 'Try not to destroy it', but stepped back to let Parker have her way with the cake. 

She sprinkled some sugar in her hand, scarlet, Eliot noticed, and tossed it into the sides of the cake. Purple came next, then blue, with a few streaks of yellow. Green swirled over it with little dots of gold. When she smiled, Eliot came close to look. 

The eccentric design was in keeping with Parker's personality, bright slashes of color, some shadows. Eliot realized as he tilted his head, she'd designed a garden of flowers, the colors of the rainbow. "So?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"It's beautiful, Parker." He swore in shock when a knife appeared over the cake, slamming down into it. "Parker!"

"What? I'm hungry!" She grabbed a hunk of cake and shoved it into her mouth. "So good!" And before he could act, she pushed the rest of the slice against his lips. "Eat it! It's delicious!" Parker rubbed the cake against his mouth until he opened it and pushed what was left of the mess between his teeth. "It's good, right?"

Eliot nodded, harder when she looked about to pick up another piece of cake to shove at him. "Yeah, Parker, it's good." And he guessed he'd have to make another one to give to Nate and Sophie tonight.


End file.
